Better This Way
by The Bavarian
Summary: Months have passed since the fateful night when Tigress lost control. But time does not always heal wounds; sometimes it only makes them deeper. Will she be able to confront and forgive herself once and for all or will the guilt finally consume her? Sequel to Past the Breaking Point with some AU elements regarding KFP3.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. After a while of thinking I decided to write a sequel to my first story, Past the Breaking Point, as I have found inspiration in recent events in my life. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KFP**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"WAAAATAAAAHHHH!"

Monkey flew backwards across the training hall after having the displeasure of receiving one of Po's 'belly bounces' straight to the face. Down, but not out, he picked himself up and bounded back towards Po.

"Heheh, you gotta watch for things like that," Po advised, stepping back into a defensive stance in preparation for the primate's counterattack. "Every master has their own set of tricks."

"Yes, master!" Monkey replied mid-attack. Those words still felt rather strange to him when addressing the panda in front of him; he had yet to become accustomed to Po supervising training sessions rather than Shifu.

Out of nowhere, Po managed to grapple Monkey mid-wheelkick and slammed him to the ground, pinning him instantly. Monkey's eyes were frozen with shock at the agility and ferocity with which his new master had defeated him, and looked up to meet a small grin on the panda's face.

Po released his student and the two bowed to one another, and Monkey returned to the end of the line consisting of the rest of the Five. Crane was up next.

"You ready, Crane? Cuz I'm ready…to go undefeated today!" Po remarked.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Crane replied, warily stepping back into his ready stance.

Tigress moved up behind Viper as the line shifted forward. Behind her, Mantis mumbled softly to himself regarding his fresh defeat sparring Po; Monkey was quick to join him.

"Relax. This is the first time we've sparred since the battle with Kai. We're just out of shape," the feline explained, turning her head toward them.

"Easy for you to say," Mantis retorted.

"Yeah, you weren't Jombi-fied like the rest of us!" Monkey jumped in. "Plus, you got extra training and lovey-dovey time with your sweety p-" Before he could continue, Tigress launched out a hand and pinched his lips shut.

"Don't call him that. Ever." She snapped. Monkey's startled eyes went wide as he looked up to her and nodded a silent 'okay.' Mantis started to giggle until she shot him a glare that shut him up. She released Monkey and sighed, rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to the center of the training hall.

She saw that Po was having a hard time reaching Crane – mostly because the avian was on the defense and had resorted to evasive flying in an attempt to tire his opponent. In this hiatus of action, Tigress let her thoughts drift as she gazed upon her lover.

More than ever before, she admired him. This was only reinforced by the fact that he had managed to slip into the role of teacher so well. Sure, it had been a rocky start, but considering his level of experience compared to the rest of the masters, he had caught on remarkably in a relatively short amount of time. She felt incredibly lucky to have him in her life. Lucky to be able to love someone, and to have them love her back in a way that she never dreamed possible. She had previously resigned to living a life of solitude, and never imagined that she might find someone like…well, someone like Po. She wanted nothing more than for him to be happy, as happy as she had been with him.

Tigress began to think back over recent events concerning their relationship. The battle against Kai the Spirit Warrior was still fresh in everyone's minds, especially hers. Memories began to trickle back to her.

 _When Po was making ready for the journey to his ancestors' village, she insisted on accompanying him but was ordered to stay at the Jade Palace by Shifu. The feeling of helplessness as the one she held so close to her heart was leaving, just like that…_

 _The feeling of shame as she retreated from her first confrontation with Kai, mixed with anticipation…she would be able to see the one she loved again, and together they would stand against this new threat…_

 _When she arrived at the panda village and met Po's worried gaze for the first time in weeks…how he held her close to him as she explained their dire situation… the reassuring strength of his arms that carried her exhausted form…and the kiss they shared after he assured her that everything would be alright…_

 _When she had to confront him, the exasperation building as she saw him whack away at his own construct in a futile attempt to prepare…the rising anticipation and dread of facing Kai in their still woefully unprepared state…_

 _The various tender moments they caught here and there when Po wasn't busy carrying out his idea of 'training' the panda army…several silent moonlit nights in which they simply enjoyed each others' presence, wordless…_

 _The heart-wrenching moment when Po sacrificed himself to banish Kai, and she thought he might be gone for good…and when she poured her heart and soul, everything she had into saving him in the Spirit Realm. She was willing to give up every ounce of her Chi for him…even if she perished as a result…_

 _The blinding light and rush of adrenaline that surged through her as he returned to the Mortal Realm…when he looked down and their eyes locked, and she smiled for the first time in days, the biggest smile she had worn in a long time. The tears that welled up in her eyes as she lunged toward him, wrapping him in an embrace as the petals still fell around them, surrounding friends and family still looking on in awe…_

Tigress was momentarily pulled back to the present when Crane flew in front of her…upside down. Po had managed to strike him out of the air on one of his passes. The avian slammed into the wall and slumped over, grunting in both pain and defeat.

"Try to keep some more distance while flying until you're sure you're ready to strike," Po instructed.

"Yes…ugh…master," Crane groaned. "I know, I know…" he grumbled under his breath as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Viper, you're up next!" Po exclaimed, enthusiasm still lining his voice.

"Yes, master!" she replied, wasting no time as she made her way to the center of the hall.

Tigress looked again upon Po. Their eyes locked for a second, but his broke contact when Viper announced her ready state. Tigress' eyes, however, remained on Po. They then landed on the four long scars that ran across his face.

 _Evidence of her mistake. Her failure to control herself._

Her eyes fell to the ground and she felt her face scrunch up into a grimace as another set of memories assaulted her conscience.

 _The night leading up to the moment when she lost it…the feeling of utter confusion in her mind and confliction in her heart…the terrible nightmare that sent her over the edge…and the Peach Tree…_

The moment itself was too painful to think about. She squinted her eyes shut hard and exhaled, desperately trying to avoid reliving it in her mind for the hundredth time. Though it had been several months since it happened, the guilt surrounding her actions had since waxed rather than waned, regardless of whether she was forgiven or not, which she knew she was; Po had made that abundantly clear on multiple occasions. But that didn't stop the routine waves of remorse from plaguing her soul every time she recalled the incident, and it was getting worse. On top of that, she had recently been questioning her ability to make her mate happy; after all, she wasn't exactly cut out for relationships and she knew this.

Somewhere in the haze of her conscious she recognized the familiar touch of a snake's tail on her arm, but it was too late; her fist, rather than her gaze, reached Viper first as she reflexively punched her square in the face.

She whipped herself back to reality and saw what she had done.

"Whoa there, tiger…" Po called, "I know you're eager to fight, but let's keep it in the ring, alright?" he chuckled.

"I…" was all Tigress managed to get out.

"I'm alright," Viper assured, lifting her head up, a bit dazed. "I was just going to say, Tigress…oh…what _was_ I going to say?" The snake paused for a second. "Oh, right. You're up next."

"Right. Apologies, Viper," Tigress replied. The snake just giggled and shook her head as she made her way to the back of the line.

Tigress stepped into the center of the hall, shaking her thoughts out of her head in an effort to clear her mind as she stopped and turned to face him.

"We haven't done this in a while, Ti…" Po noted, "But I'm on my A-game today! Who knows, maybe this time I _won't_ get my butt kicked!"

"We'll see about that," she responded, a small smile gripping at the edges of her mouth.

The two bowed and announced they were ready. Then they began.

A blur of motion ensued as the two lunged at each other, exchanging blows within seconds. But Po was beginning to tire, and for a moment, Tigress appeared to have the upper hand. That was, until she leapt upwards in an aerial attack aimed at his face.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as her eyes locked onto her target. Her palm-strike was ready to fire forward, when a flashback hit her like a brick. Briefly, the same shocked expression from months past found its way back onto his face, and the scars seemed to jump out at her. The focus in her eyes faded along with their ferocity, and her form crumpled.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt him again.

Po capitalized on her hesitation and delivered a quick kick to her abdomen, sending her flying across the room. She landed with a grunt and lay there for a second before propping herself up on an elbow, the other arm grasping at her stomach; though the physical pain was nothing compared to the tempest of thoughts and emotions whirling through her.

"Woohooo! Yeah!" Po spun on his heel and pumped his fist in a small victory dance. "I told you I…"

When Tigress continued to lay there, attempting to catch her breath, eyes fixed on the ground, and uttering nothing more than a cough, Po's jovial expression dropped to one of worry.

"T-Tigress?" he rushed over to her side, and squatted down next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you…okay?"

"I'm…I…" she replied in-between breaths. She looked up to see that the rest of the Five had gathered over her, their eyes full of concern as well. She cleared her throat and finally managed to catch her breath. "I just need some time. I'll be fine."

She gathered her strength and pushed up to her hands and knees. Po was quick to help her up the rest of the way. She was sure to keep her eyes far from his face, terrified of what she might find if she were to look back upon him. He didn't seem to notice, though, wrapping her in a quick hug.

"Alright…take as much time as you need," he said, releasing her. "Want me to walk you to your room?"

"I can handle it, Po," she replied sharply, moving away from him and toward the door. She just needed to be alone.

"O-okay...I'll come check up with you later, then."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." She reached the door. "I just need some time…" she repeated under her breath, and made her way outside.

The masters exchanged worried glances as they resumed their training.

* * *

Evening was giving way to nightfall by the time Tigress finally sat up on her bed. She scanned her room before her, dimly lit by what was left of the day.

The darkness was calming, she felt. It helped her think, alongside the fact that she had yet to be disturbed. She found herself somewhat surprised that Po hadn't come to check up on her, though she did make it clear that solitude was what she wanted. The ache returned to her chest, both physical and emotional, as she recalled the day's events. She sighed.

Perhaps solitude wasn't what she actually desired; a talk with someone, just to take her mind off of what was bothering her, sounded more inviting at the moment. But at the same time, she needed some distance from those who she normally interacted with; she had been around Po and the Five constantly in the days following the battle with Kai. It was a shame the pandas had returned to their village so far away in the mountains. In truth, she missed them. It had been a new and fresh experience, so much out of the ordinary. She missed the extra company that was never far away. She missed Po's father, Li Shan, who carried himself in a jovial demeanor that reminded her of Po. Most of all, she missed the adorable bundle of fur that was Lei Lei, so innocent and oblivious to the problems of the world. Spending time with her had been an escape for Tigress, a time to forget about her troubles and live in the moment.

The tiger smiled softly, closing her eyes and recalling the fond memories the two had shared.

 _Her little voice, calling "Stripey Baby! Stripey Baby!" every time she wanted her attention…_

 _Looking out over the mountains, Lei Lei pointing to each one, saying, "Oooh! I wanna go there! I wanna climb that one!" Her adventurousness warmed Tigress' heart…_

 _The necklace of flowers she had worked on so hard, and presented so proudly…_

 _The tea parties the two had enjoyed together…and the one time that Po joined the two, acting with an air of faux-etiquette, pretending to be a wealthy noble or something along those lines, Lei Lei giggling and doing the same…_

 _Lei Lei looking up at Po, and asking…_

Her eyes opened and her face scrunched into a frown. A darker memory had infiltrated the rest.

"… _where did you get those scars on your face?"_

Tigress stood up and cursed under her breath, a low growl building in her throat, forbidding the memory to continue. Why couldn't she just move past this? Why must she be constantly tormented by the guilt that flooded back with each recollection, growing more potent every time?

She slammed her bedroom door to the side and strode out into the now pitch-dark hallway, bridling with a growing sense of resentment toward herself. Heading towards the only place she knew that could help her cope, the training hall, she sulked the entire way outside. The night-time atmosphere that met her was dense, muggy, and hot; it wasn't nearly as comforting as she hoped it would be to take in a deep breath of fresh air. Instead, it just frustrated her further. Needless to say, she was quite eager to let loose and wreck something.

The doors to the training hall blew open as she kicked them in. Hunched over in rage, she marched in and began to lay waste to a wooden training dummy when she suddenly caught herself mid-punch. She took a few deep breaths and backed away, looking down at her fists. Her ears flopped back and she sighed.

This was the same lack of control, same unbridled rage that caused her to hurt others…that caused her to hurt Po. She felt ashamed of herself, acting out like a little kid in a temper tantrum. After so many years of training and self-discipline, she still couldn't control herself. She shook her head and turned around, trying to calm herself.

Her eyes fell on the oblong figure of the training dummy that still sat in the corner of the room, on which Po had demonstrated his 'mastery' of Kung Fu on his first day in the palace. She walked over to it and placed a hand on its side.

As much as she disliked the idea of being attached to inanimate objects, she couldn't help but feel a certain closeness to it. Not only had she spent much of her early years training with it, but more recently, it began to remind her of Po, of his clumsy yet resilient nature. Her eyes scanned its face, the wide eyes and ridiculous jagged mouth; she couldn't help but smile as a wave of warmth and affection washed over her. She leaned forward a bit and wrapped it in her arms. It wasn't long before she was purring, running her hand up and down the length of the dummy as she caressed it.

"I knew I'd find you in here," a voice said from behind her.

Tigress immediately released the dummy and spun around instinctively into her defensive stance. It was Po.

"…also, you left the door open." He finished.

Tigress exhaled and stood up straight, regaining her normal posture. She felt a bit silly for overreacting.

"You know I hate it when you do that," she replied, slightly exasperated and somewhat embarrassed.

"Ti, what's wrong?" he asked, disregarding her statement and moving closer.

She couldn't help but make eye contact this time. All of her recent ruminations flashed through her mind, along with an oh-so-familiar wave of guilt. Her eyes were back to the ground within seconds, and she remained silent.

"Hey…whatever it is, I'd be happy to help, alright?" he prodded, sincerity and concern lacing his voice.

 _Happy…_

"Would you be, though?" Tigress asked. Po's expression shifted to one of confusion. When he didn't respond, she continued. "Po…are you…happy with me?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned, perplexed with her question.

"I mean…do I make you happy?"

He paused for a moment, the look of confusion on his face dissolving into one of incredulity, as if to implicitly ask, 'is this a joke?' When he saw that she was in fact serious, he responded.

"Of course! You're the awesomest most hardcore Kung Fu master in China, and when I'm with you I feel awesome too…I love you, more than anything!"

His words simultaneously filled her with joy as well as dread. It made the next part of what she had to say that much more painful, for she saw only one way to end the guilt that was tormenting her so.

"Po…I love you too, but…"

"…'but?'" Po's expression had returned to that of worry.

"Every day, I'm reminded of my mistakes. Of when I…hurt you, and I just…"

"Oh, Tigress, c'mon…that was months ago, and I already forgave you, like, ten times now…"

"I know, but…how do I know that it won't happen again?" She sighed and shook her head. "I think…I think we should distance ourselves, Po,"

"…what?" Po's crestfallen face shifted to a bewildered frown.

"…it would be better this way," She continued, glancing back up at his face. A trace of pain was now evident in his eyes, and another pang of guilt shot through her. She looked away.

"Tigress…" Po started. "You aren't doing anything wrong, you aren't hurting anybody, least of all me…"

The mix of guilt, dread, and now frustration building inside of her was beginning to be too much for Tigress to handle.

"That's not the point!" she snapped. "Just because it's not happening right now doesn't mean it won't ever happen again!"

"No, that's not the point either!" He retorted, and followed it up with a paraphrasing of an old lesson he had come to learn. "If you're always concerned with the past and the future, you'll never enjoy what you have now!"

Tigress hunched over, balled her fists and forced her eyes shut in a scowl.

"I can't risk it! I love you too much to hurt you again, don't you get it?!" she spun around and struck the first thing she saw with all of her pent-up angst…

…which just so happened to be the training dummy. The force of impact from her fist tore it apart and blew it into pieces. The mangled remains of the leather casing lay scattered across the floor as feathers rained down from above.

She inhaled sharply, gasping at what she had done.

"I…I need to go…" she had to choke back sobs between her words as tears began to well up in her eyes. She bounded out of the training hall on all fours, letting go and allowing herself to sob openly as she did. Her wails echoed throughout the courtyard.

"No, wait! TIGRESS!" Po yelled, dashing out the door after her.

He barreled after her through the gates leading to the Thousand Steps, only to trip and find himself falling face first into the blackness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Unfortunately, due to time constraints and the Fall semester on its way, I will be more preoccupied with college and will have less time to write; as such I will be finishing this story in three parts rather than two.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KFP**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

A poking sensation stirred Tigress from her sleep. Her senses gradually came back to her as she woke up; first, the feeling of cold hard ground beneath her, then the smell of dirt and sweat, followed by the sound of feet nervously shuffling around her, and finally the blinding light of the morning sun as she pried her eyes open slightly. She was still in the partially snow-covered forest that she had passed out in the night before, but something was different.

Two rugged figures towered overhead. As her eyes began to adjust, she saw that they were rhinos. They hadn't noticed that she was awake yet, as her eyes were still mostly shut. Each held a spear and wore what appeared to be several pieces of armor of different kinds cobbled together haphazardly. They also bore a red marking on their tusks; she identified them as part of a group of bandits that had been terrorizing outlying villages recently.

One rhino lowered his spear and once again cautiously moved it towards her arm, gingerly poking her. Before he could retract it, though, Tigress sprung to life, grabbing the end and rolling over on her back, twisting it out of his hands and shoving it forward, striking him in the stomach with the blunt end. He staggered backwards, clutching his midsection.

"Hey!" They both yelled in unison. Tigress rolled another few feet, still clutching the spear and narrowly avoiding the other rhino as his spear slammed into the ground behind her. She kicked up off her back and lunged at her assailant as he attempted to pull his weapon from the frozen ground to no avail. She ran up the length of his spear and flipped backwards, kicking him in the face as she did. He flew backwards into a nearby tree, crashing into it and falling to the ground. Tigress landed back on the spear as it still protruded upwards from the ground, balancing on one leg, the first rhino's spear in one hand above her head, her other hand out to the side.

"You…you give me that back!" the first rhino yelled, charging her and full of rage.

"Come and get it." She challenged, eyes narrowing.

As soon as the rhino was close enough, Tigress flipped forwards and slammed the spear down at his head with all her might. But something went wrong.

A sharp crack echoed throughout the clearing as the rhino fell backwards, Tigress riding his face as he went down. Red liquid spattered out, covering the patch of packed white snow under them. The tiger's eyes widened and she released the spear, staggering backwards off of the rhino's now lifeless body.

She had mistakenly struck with the sharp end of the spear.

The frigid air stung her lungs with each inhale as she tried to catch her breath, taking in the situation. She glanced over to the other rhino, who was just now picking himself up. When he looked over to see her standing over his comrade's body, he stumbled back a bit, eyes filling with terror, before turning heel and running away into the surrounding bushes. The frantic crunching of snow beneath his panicked feet faded into the distance.

Tigress looked back to the body, a wave of shame and disgust washing over her. The spear had penetrated all the way through his head, its now-red tip glistening in the sun as it stuck out beneath his chin. There was no honor in killing, and she had messed up. Messing up was something that was becoming a trend for her lately, she felt. She had to look away.

She broke down and started to run further into the forest on all fours, tears threatening to escape her eyes. Coupled with the realization of her recent actions, last night's events were now coming back to her; it felt like every ounce of her shame and remorse was dogpiling her all at once, as if it were attempting to break her will, or to pit her against herself. She just had to get away…get to where she was going.

The only place in the world that she had any desire to return to right now was the panda village; that was where she had set off to the night before, running until she couldn't anymore. She honestly hadn't the slightest clue which direction she should take – a wave of thick clouds moving in had rendered the sun unavailable for directional assistance – but at that moment she didn't care. 'Away' was good enough.

Fortunately, though, before long her surroundings began to look more and more familiar. However, the clouds above had only thickened and the sky darkened as it began to snow. The forest eventually opened up to a massive field, but the path was becoming further obscured by the blizzard that was moving in. She knew she had to move fast, as the weather was becoming dangerous, and she wasn't anywhere near prepared for this environment; leaving the Jade Palace in such haste had cost her.

 _Can I do anything right anymore?_ She asked herself. It certainly didn't feel like it.

Slowing to catch her breath, the tiger stood back up on two feet, arms wrapped together across her chest in a desperate yet vain attempt to retain body heat. Her vision was becoming cloudy, and her body was numbing. There was nothing she could do as snow continued to pile up around her; it felt as if the cold was draining her of energy as it slowly gripped her body.

She was trudging through nearly waste-high drifts when her legs gave out and she collapsed into a bank of snow at the side of what used to be the path. All she could do was lay there, breathing heavily and gradually slipping away as the tide of winter consumed her. The last thing she saw before blacking out completely was a large, dark figure wading toward her through the snow.

* * *

Po opened his eyes slowly, blinking a bit while he scanned his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, realizing he was in his own room. He cleared his throat and sat up, unsure of what was going on, or why he ached all over. Something felt oddly familiar, yet he couldn't quite place it. He moved to the side of his bed, but a sharp pain shot up his side and he fell over onto the ground.

Then it all came back to him. He leapt up off the ground and ran for the door, sliding it open.

"Tigress! Where is – OW!" he began to yell, but he suddenly fell forward onto his hands and knees as a fiery surge of pain exploded through his entire body. Hurried footsteps rounded the corner into the barracks; it was Monkey.

"Po! You're awake!" Monkey remarked ecstatically, a look of joy and relief on his face. He turned his head and yelled, "Viper, he's up!"

It was mere seconds before Viper, followed by Mantis and Crane, came around the corner as well.

"Oh, Po…don't try to stand!" Viper exclaimed frantically, rushing toward Po. "Get him back in bed, before he hurts himself!"

Monkey and Crane helped Po back to his bed, despite his efforts to resist.

"Wait, wait! What…what happened? Where is she? Where's Tigress?!" Po's questions rained from his mouth as he looked to each master with pleading eyes.

The four masters exchanged blank glances, then looked back to him. Monkey shrugged.

"We don't know…" Crane finally admitted.

"Yeah…we just found you, at the bottom of the Thousand Steps…" said Mantis.

"…hurt, badly." Viper finished. Then she frowned. "So…this has to do with Tigress, then…? How she's gone missing…again…?"

Po sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, then rested his head in his hands.

"…yeah." he replied through his palms.

"Huh. Not like we've ever been here before, am I right?" Mantis remarked facetiously. Viper shot him a glare. "What? I'm just saying…"

The snake sighed, exasperated, and shook her head slightly.

"What did she do this time…?" she asked bleakly. The rest of the masters stared at Po, as if silently demanding an answer.

"Guys, guys, please…" Po started. "…don't start accusing her of stuff already, okay?" He paused for a moment, looking down at the floor. "She just…" he breathed in deeply and exhaled. "I don't know. Things were going so well, and then…just like that…" his face sunk into despair. "She just left…"

Viper sat still, musing for a moment, before looking back up to Po.

"But…the stairs? What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just tripped when I was chasing her," he replied flatly. He looked back to Viper, making eye contact. "You don't have any idea where she went?"

She just shook her head solemnly. Then something shifted in her eyes; Po quickly identified it as frustration.

"I don't understand…" she began, turning away. "I just don't… _understand_ …how she can keep doing this to you…to _all_ of us…"

Po's face began to fill with anger, though only the other three masters noticed; Viper had her back turned to him, and, as such, continued.

"Who does she think she is, just messing everything up on a whim, throwing us to the side like we're her playthings, like she's-"

"I don't know!" Po shouted, silencing her instantly. By now he was hunched over in rage. She turned back to face him as he shakily stood up off of his bed, very obviously fighting intense pain to do so.

His next sentence, however, was not at all what any of the masters expected to hear.

"…but I really don't want to hear you talking about her like that!" he finished. The room was dead silent, save for the hissing of Po's heavy breathing through his teeth. After a moment, his complexion softened a bit and he fell back to sitting on his bed. He clutched his side in agony as he did, both physical and emotional pain coursing through him.

"She's not perfect, okay…?" He finally began again, in a much softer tone. "No one's perfect…no matter how many times she's messed up, there's no reason she can't be forgiven, and I sure as hell won't stop loving her…" he clenched his eyes shut and let his head fall forward. "You…you guys don't know her like I do. She's not good at…emotions, and stuff… I've learned that you just have to be patient…" He took a deep, shaky breath. "I just hope…she'll come back…I _know_ …she'll come back…"

The other masters remained frozen in place. Again, the room was completely silent aside from Po's sniffling as he fought back tears. It seemed like hours had gone by before Viper finally spoke up.

"…Po, I…that was-"

"Very wise and well-spoken," finished a voice from behind everyone. The group spun around; it was Shifu, standing in the doorway. "I'm proud of you, panda. You have matured greatly in your time here."

"Master Shifu!" All of the masters exclaimed in unison, including Po.

"Um…how long have you been standing there?" asked Mantis.

"You're back from the Dragon Grotto…" Viper remarked.

"That I am," Shifu chuckled, walking further into the room, ignoring Mantis. He turned to face Po. "…and I agree with the Dragon Warrior. She will be back, though we must give her time." He turned his head to the four of the Five. "Now, I must request a private audience with Po."

"But, what about his wounds, Master? Am I not to treat them?" Viper protested, suddenly feeling out of place and somewhat useless.

"Leave that to me," he replied, pulling a jar of incense out from under his robe and placing it on the floor nearby, lighting it. The masters complied, along with Viper, who did so somewhat reluctantly. Once the door was closed and the two were alone, he looked back to Po, who sat still and silent, now looking more confused than distraught.

"Dragon Warrior…it is time you experience the true power of Chi."

* * *

Tigress awoke to the crackling of fire and a blissful wave of heat washing over her face. She could hear the relaxing patter of rain on the roof of wherever she was. She opened her eyes and looked around.

She was lying in a small straw bed with various forms of padding near a fire pit, its flames gently licking a pot that hung over it. A couple small wooden tables and chairs lined the walls of what appeared to be a humble wooden hut, with little more than a window and a door adorning the walls. In the corner, the tiger spotted an elderly panda humming in a rocking chair. She squinted to see what appeared to be her qipao on the panda's lap, her delicate hands carefully dabbing at some dark spots with what she could only guess was a damp rag.

Tigress immediately looked down to see what she was wearing: a bland, light green cloth robe was on her instead. She looked back at the panda, who was beginning to look familiar.

"…Grandma?" Tigress called her by the only name she had ever known her by.

"Master Tigress, you're awake!" the old panda perked up, setting what she was doing aside and slowly rising to her feet. "Care for some tea?"

The thought of a nice hot drink after the frigid hell she had just endured sounded perfect.

"That…would be nice. Please," Tigress replied as she sat up.

Grandma nodded and cheerily made her way over to the pot above the fire, grabbed a ladle and a cup, and poured some tea. She handed it to Tigress.

"Careful, it's hot!" Grandma warned.

"Thank you," Tigress said, nodding in acknowledgment. She sipped a little anyway; hot was exactly what she was looking for at the moment.

Grandma hobbled back to her chair and sat back into it with a sigh.

"I hope you don't mind, but…I've taken the liberty of fixing up your robes," Grandma explained, gesturing to Tigress' golden qipao as it lay on the table next to her. "I'm not sure what you got yourself into. It was quite filthy, but the spots are coming out now." The elderly panda dipped the rag into a bucket of what Tigress assumed to be some sort of cleaning mixture and took the qipao back in her hands. She scooted her chair a little bit forward, closer to the fire, before resuming her task of dabbing at the spots.

In the light, Tigress could make out a decent amount of red stains that she hadn't noticed earlier. A knot formed in her stomach, and she set down her cup of tea, having lost the desire to drink it. She looked away, and decided to change the subject.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you. Are…are we in the village?"

"Oh, yes." Grandma responded contentedly. She then perked back up. "Oh, that's right! Li Shan told me he wanted to see you as soon as you awoke."

"Li Shan?" Tigress repeated, a small tinge of anxiety apparent in her voice. Grandma stopped what she was doing and looked back to the tiger.

"…uh…yes, that is what I said…right?" she scratched her head. When Tigress didn't respond, she asked, "…is…is that alright? Is something bothering you?"

"Oh, no, it's just…" Tigress cleared her throat. "I shouldn't keep him waiting, is all."

Grandma smiled and nodded.

"I shouldn't keep you, I suppose." She went back to cleaning the robe again. "And don't you worry about your robe, I'll have it clean in no time."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Tigress stood and bowed.

"Oh, don't mention it. Us pandas don't charge for that," Grandma assured cheerily.

Tigress stepped through the doorway and out into the cold rain. A heavy mist drifted through the village. A small part of her wished that Lei Lei would come rushing through the mist to greet her; her company would've been most welcome. No one was outside, though; the weather had shut everyone else inside. She made her way up to Li Shan's hut as swiftly as she could, because almost freezing to death again was not high on her list of things to do.

The hut was entirely surrounded in mist, being so high up, and the ground was out of sight. These conditions gave the place an eerie, yet protectively isolated aura, as if nature did not want the panda to be disturbed. She knocked on the door; after a few moments, sounds of shuffling from inside indicated someone was coming.

"Yes? Who is it?" a heavy voice asked as the door swung open. Li Shan stepped into the doorway, and, upon seeing Tigress outside, his expression lightened. "Tigress! Hey, don't just stand there, come on in, get out of this rain!" He led her inside.

"It's good to see you again, Li Shan," said Tigress, bowing as Li shut the door behind them.

"Heh, yeah, it's good to see you too. And this time, not as an icicle!" he let out a hearty chuckle and motioned for her to sit near the fire. She did so, and he sat down next to her.

"So…you were the one that found me?" she asked, drawing the connection.

"Yeah, that was me. Good thing I saw you on my way back to town…that woulda been bad otherwise." He scratched his chin, absorbed in thought. His expression dropped to one of puzzlement.

"Say, I meant to ask…what _were_ you doing all the way out here, anyway? That was one hell of a storm to be trekking through," he inquired, a tone of curiosity lacing his voice.

Tigress bit her lip and swallowed anxiously.

"I…I was, out here…tracking some bandits…" she explained with a half-truth.

"Huh. Bandits, eh? Must've been some pretty important bandits…and some fight, too, for your clothing to look like _that…_ " She could tell he was growing a bit suspicious, given how nervous she was. "Tea?" he offered.

"No, thank you." She replied, making sure to avoid eye contact. She hated lying.

Li nodded and grabbed his own cup of tea off of a nearby table. He looked back to her while taking a long sip.

"So…why are you really out here?" When she didn't reply, his tone shifted to one of concern. "Is something wrong? Is my son okay?"

The knot in Tigress' stomach tightened even more at the thought of Po. She couldn't keep this up anymore; she had to tell him…everything. No one had ever told him what actually happened; Po had instead opted to tell his father a different story regarding his appearance to spare the group from any internal strife during their effort against Kai. After a deep breath and exhale, she decided to start at the beginning.

"Li…do…do you remember when…Po told you about how he was injured by Lord Shen in their battle?" Her voice was slightly shaky.

"You mean…when he got those scars?" Li asked, a more puzzled expression taking his face.

"No…well, yes…but…" She sighed heavily, and looked him in the eye. "That's not actually how he got them. I need to tell you the truth."

"…what do you mean?" He asked, now entirely confused.

"It…it was an accident. _I_ _did it_. I was the one that gave him those scars." She looked down to her hand, slowly unsheathing her claws on one hand, as if to show him proof.

Silence filled the hut; she couldn't bear to look back at him, fearing the worst.

"You…you what?!" he roared. She winced at his words, her fears realized. He stood up, still looking down at her. "You hurt my son…you did _that_ to him?" His fists were balled, fury burning in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry…it was an accident, it was all my fault, and I'll never live it down…I'm sorry…" Tigress couldn't hold back any longer. The tears that had welled up in her eyes began to fall. She answered his original question, truthfully this time. "That's why I'm out here…because I haven't been able to live with myself after what I've done back there…I don't want something like that to ever happen again…"

After a moment, Li caught himself and breathed deeply, closing his eyes. He then pointed towards the door. "Once this weather clears up…you need to leave."

Tigress paused for a moment, shame and despair overcoming her. "I…I understand," she said, tears still flowing down her cheeks. She stood up and moved for the door, not wishing to burden her host any longer. Just before pulling the door shut behind her, she looked back one last time to see Li sitting once more, hunched over next to the fire, motionless. She shut the door and made her way back down to the village.

The door to the old panda's hut flung open as Tigress entered, weeping and disheveled; she made her way to her makeshift bed and collapsed in it. As she closed her eyes, ready to cry herself to sleep, she could feel a blanket being pulled over her and a reassuring hand rubbing her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey folks, here is the third and final chapter to this story. I apologize for how long I took, but I've been pretty bogged down with college work and haven't had too many opportunities to sit down and really get into writing. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KFP**

* * *

Morning only came too soon.

Tigress sat up, momentarily confused as to where she was. But after scanning her surroundings, the ever-present knot in her stomach tightened once more. Looking around, it appeared that she was alone; Grandma was nowhere in sight. The tiger rubbed her eyes and stood up. She noticed her qipao lying on the table across the room, and walked over to it.

To her astonishment, the robe looked pristine; every spot and stain had been removed. Running her fingers across its surface, she remembered what she had to do. Li Shan wanted her out of the village, and she didn't blame him one bit. She wasn't about to stick around and impose on her host any longer. She quickly changed into her qipao, laying her replacement robe on the table.

When she turned for the door, she nearly ran over the elderly panda in her haste.

"Going somewhere, dearie?" Grandma asked, chuckling a bit at having startled the tiger.

"Yes. I…have to go." Tigress responded, and then bowed quickly. "I appreciate your hospitality, but…Li Shan-"

"Wants to see you before you leave," Grandma interrupted.

"He…what?" A skeptical look crossed Tigress' face.

"Oh, yes. He asked me to come tell you," Grandma repeated cheerfully. The panda shuffled over to her chair and began rocking back and forth. "Best not keep him waiting…" the old panda nodded.

"Yes, of course," Tigress replied through her confusion. Anticipation began to well up inside her as she made her way outside.

The weather had improved, though not by much. The heavy fog remained, hanging in the cold morning air that blew past her as she walked through the village and up to Li Shan's hut once more. All the way, she wondered what could possibly be in store for her now, anticipation and anxiety gripping her already weary heart.

As she reached the top, she saw that the fog had sunk overnight; Li's hut rose above it and sat in the morning sun now. However picturesque the scene might have been, Tigress took no notice as she made her way to the door.

The door swung open before she could knock.

"Tigress. I'm glad you came," Li Shan spoke in a solemn tone. He motioned for her to come inside, and she did so without a word. She had no idea what to say, and so opted to remain silent. He sat down by the fire, while Tigress chose to remain standing, her tail fidgeting apprehensively. He didn't seem to take notice of her nervous demeanor.

"I wanted to apologize for getting so worked up yesterday," the panda finally said. "It was… indecent of me."

Tigress was stunned by his words. For a moment, she didn't know how to respond.

"What? Li…I am the one who is at fault, who is responsible for-"

"I'm not one to hold grudges," he interjected, "and, evidently, neither is my son. But after what you said yesterday…I've given this a lot of thought." He turned to face her and looked her in the eye. "This isn't about me forgiving you, or even about my son forgiving you. It's about you forgiving yourself…"

Tigress remained silent. Half of her felt as if some great revelation had been presented to her, while the other half knew that it had always been this simple, it had always been right there in front of her.

"…and that is why you must leave." the panda finished.

The tiger's heart sunk further. He was still intent on getting rid of her, it would seem. But he continued.

"You can't run from your problems, or hide from your guilt," Li explained, noticing the dispirited look on her face. "It doesn't work…trust me, I've tried." He sighed heavily, standing up and moving to the picture of his wife and son glowing in the candle light on the other side of the room. He reached out a hand and stroked it with his finger.

Tigress moved to his side. Only the crackle of the flames in the fireplace kept complete silence at bay; neither said a word for a few moments. Before she could speak up, though, he did so first.

"I've…always blamed myself, you know…for not being able to protect my family…" He retracted his hand from the shrine and let his head fall, eyes shut in sorrow. "In a single day, I lost _everything_ , everyone that I loved, because I couldn't defend them." He looked back up to her. "And that guilt haunted me every day since until I found him again…after so many years…and when I did, when I finally held him in my arms again…I wanted to run. Run away from the past, _and_ the present. I couldn't lose him again…couldn't risk failing again…" Tears came to his eyes and his voice began to shake slightly. "So that's what I tried to do… _run_. Take him away from those he loved, from his duty to protect the Valley…and _run_. I tried to pretend that we could still be a family without a care in the world like we used to, like nothing ever happened…but I realized that my attempt to avoid hurting my son was what ended up hurting him _again_ …"

The connection to her current situation slid into place in Tigress' mind.

"But…" Li Shan started again, sniffling, "…after he…after _we_ defeated Kai, I realized something." He cleared his throat and made an effort to regain his composure. "Life…goes on. We all make mistakes, but sitting around letting guilt chip away at you doesn't help anyone… _especially_ the one you hurt. I knew I couldn't teach Po what he needed to know about Chi, but that didn't stop me from doing everything I could to help him, to make it up to him…"

Li turned to face the tiger, her face now absorbed deep in thought, and delivered his final message.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt my son. And I know _he_ knows that too…otherwise, you wouldn't be here, worried about hurting him again, and he wouldn't be back there, worried about you, as I'm sure he is. But it's time to stop running. It's time to pick up the pieces, and let him know that you've accepted your mistake for what it was, a _mistake._ It's time to show him that _you_ know you didn't mean to hurt him, and that you will try your best from now on. That's all I'm asking…" he smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders. "…daughter…"

Li stumbled back a few steps to regain his balance after the tiger lunged into him, wrapping him in a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered, tears running down her face. The hug only tightened as he reciprocated, bringing his arms around her, softly patting her back.

"Hey, we're family…and families look out for one another," he explained.

As they parted and bowed, Tigress noticed a new warmth that seemed to envelope the hut, replacing the cold dreariness that had hung stagnant in the air all morning. She felt reinvigorated and confident as ever to tackle the situation at hand. The knot in her stomach finally loosened and her heart felt lighter than a cloud. Her lips curled into the first genuine smile she had worn in days.

"Now, go…make things right," Li returned her smile.

"I will. I promise you, I will," Tigress declared, her voice brimming with newfound confidence. "Goodbye, Li."

"Be safe, Master Tigress…I don't wanna find you in another snow bank," he laughed heartily, opening the door and seeing her out.

Tigress stepped outside. The fog had now cleared entirely, revealing a breathtaking view of the panda village in its entirety. The sun swept over the roofs of the huts and glistened in the waterfalls and dew that still covered the grass. Pandas of all sizes and ages were now out and about, enjoying the weather. Her eyes began to scan for one panda in particular, though, and they finally landed on her: Lei Lei, sitting by the water with her action figure. The tiger made her way down to the village. She knew she had things to do, but stopping by just to say 'hi' couldn't hurt.

* * *

Po jolted up in his bed and shook his head, rubbing his eyes, breathing heavily and waiting for the room to stop spinning. As he regained his bearings, he turned to face Shifu, who was still sitting by his bed.

"Shifu! Did…did it work?" He asked, his hands running across his body. He felt nothing out of place, and the pain was certainly gone, though his question was answered unmistakably when his fingers met nothing but smooth fur whilst exploring his face.

"Whoa…it… _did_ work!" Po exclaimed giddily, leaning over to the large bowl of water that sat on the table next to his bed. He peered down at his reflection, surrounded by darkness save for the dim light of a nearby candle that licked his face. Sure enough, the scar was gone.

"Better than I expected, it would seem," Shifu spoke up, a warm smile on his face. "I wasn't entirely sure what effect Chi would have regarding your scar, but in terms of your other injuries…speaking of which, how do you feel?"

"Aw, man, I feel _fantastic!_ Chi is _awesome_!" Po shot up off his bed and enthusiastically dropped into stance, throwing a couple quick punches and kicks. "How long did it take, by the way?"

"We've been here all day and all night. The healing process took longer than I had hoped, but you _were_ injured quite badly…" Shifu answered.

Po's face dropped to a more somber expression. He sat back down on his bed and sighed. Shifu paced over to him, hands behind his back.

"You miss her," he began, looking up into Po's eyes sympathetically.

"Yeah, of course I miss her…" said Po. "I just…I didn't think that things would turn out this way. I mean, when we made up last time, I thought for sure that things were set…y'know, that things would work out in the end. And now, I'm not so sure." Po exhaled heavily before continuing. "I don't know, maybe she was right…maybe the universe has other plans for us…"

Shifu pondered a moment before responding.

"Maybe…maybe not." The red panda began to pace. Po looked up, curious as to what he had to say. "We cannot pretend to know what the universe has in store for us. Oogway once told me that one must let go of the illusion of control; we might try our hardest to fight fate, but in the end, there is nothing we can do to change our destinies." Shifu turned to face Po and placed a hand on his arm. "You cannot control what Tigress does, what she thinks, or what she wants. We all hope for her return, but that is for her alone to act upon."

"And what about me? Don't I get any say in this?" Po asked in reply, exasperation building in his voice.

"Of course. It takes two to form a relationship, and two to maintain it. If and when she should decide to come back, then you have the power to decide whether or not you wish to continue…" Shifu sighed. "…to continue things between you two."

"I _know_ she'll be back, but…" Tears began to slowly well up in Po's eyes as emotions fought for control of his heart. Despair, for he had lost the one he loved. Anger, for she betrayed her word, that she would do whatever it took for them to stay together, to make it work. Guilt, for he felt that this was somehow all his fault, and he could have done something more. Finally, fear…fear that anger would win out, as it seemed to be gaining the upper hand. He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore.

"I…I need some time to myself," Po choked out, barely holding together. He rose to his feet and made for the door. "There's something I need to do."

Shifu nodded silently as the panda left, suddenly finding himself alone once more.

* * *

The weather had settled upon Tigress' arrival in the Valley of Peace as the morning sun crested the hills and poured its light unto the village below. The mixture of snow and rain pelting her from all directions throughout the previous day's travel had certainly been cold and miserable, though a fiery determination burned hot in her heart. Determination to set things right.

That determination only grew and solidified in her heart as she descended into the village. As she marched through the streets, she felt eyes on her as the villages began to notice her. The tiger did her best to ignore the soft murmurs and whispers that seemed to build around her, instead focusing on reaching the palace. She stopped in her tracks once she reached the main road, though; hesitation gripped her as she laid eyes on Mr. Ping's noodle shop. She didn't exactly have time to deal with the goose, but the possibility of finding Po there was too great to ignore. As such, she forced herself forward, anticipation continuing to build in her stomach.

As usual, she heard him before she saw him.

"Tigress! Is that you?" The goose seemingly appeared out of nowhere at her side. "It _is_ you! Oh, I'm so glad you're finally back…" the goose danced around her whilst also cleaning tables and gathering dishes.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Ping-"

"Care for some noodles? I know you must be starving after your journey," he chimed, interrupting her.

"…journey…?" she questioned under her breath, somewhat confused.

"Why, yes! Po told me you wouldn't be gone for too long, but that doesn't mean you haven't worked up an appetite!"

 _He…knew I would be back?_ Hope began to fan the flames of her resolve.

"Thank you, Mr. Ping, but I'm not hungry. Have you seen Po, lately?" she asked in response.

"Not for a couple days now. He must be really busy up at the palace…probably working up an appetite as well…" he sighed. "Would you be a dear and take some food up to him for me?"

"Of course, I would be happy to," she replied. He handed her a bowl and she was off.

She had to admit, the smell of Mr. Ping's famous noodles was becoming enticing. Her stomach grumbled as she made her way up the Thousand Steps, but she ignored it; now was not the time for eating, she had more important things to do first.

Her heart raced as she reached the top of the stairs, adrenaline surging through her body. She leaned forward and pushed through the doors with her shoulder, careful to keep the bowl level with both her hands, but nearly dropped it when she saw the rest of the Five about to enter the training hall. They turned to face her as the doors slammed shut behind her.

Everyone was silent for a while, before Viper spoke up, addressing her. "Tigress."

The group made their way down to the tiger, who remained still, unsure of what to say or do. Once they stood in front of her, she cleared her throat and began.

"It's good to see you all again," she said, bowing. "I know you might not be happy to see me right now. I knowingly abandoned my training, my duty, and, worst of all…my friends. You have my deepest apologies, and I would seek your forgiveness… I promise you, I am here to make things right," she explained.

Viper, Mantis, Monkey, and Crane all exchanged looks of uncertainty. An uneasy feeling began to twist into Tigress' stomach.

"I accept your apology," Monkey spoke first.

"As do I," Crane followed after a couple seconds.

"Me too," said Mantis.

Another moment of silence passed as Viper's face contorted in thought, before relaxing as she sighed.

"I forgive you, Tigress…" she finally said. "…how could I not? You're like a sister to me…but it's not me you should be apologizing to," she finished, turning her head to the training hall behind them.

"I'll go speak with him," Tigress assured her, making her way past the group and up to the hall.

Upon pushing through the doors, she immediately caught sight of Po in the center of the hall, his arms busy as he tended to something in front of him. His ears perked up as the doors shut behind Tigress and she walked further into the room.

"Master Tigress," he addressed her in the same tone that Viper had minutes before, keeping his back to her. She was surprised, not expecting him to know it was her.

"Po, I…I'm glad to-"

" _Master_ Po," he corrected, cutting her off. His eyes narrowed further.

Tigress felt her heart sink and her heightened spirits cut by half. Taken aback, she quickly fell into line just as she had done for decades before without a second thought. She bowed and presented the bowl of noodles.

"…Master Po, I brought you some-"

"Set it to the side…now is not the time for eating," he ordered.

She was again dismayed by his words; it certainly wasn't like him to refuse a meal. Nevertheless, she complied, putting it down beside her and falling to one knee.

"You've been away," Po remarked.

"Yes, I h-" she cleared her throat, correcting herself."…yes, Master, I have…"

"Alright, forget the whole 'master' thing, it's just starting to sound weird coming from you…" Po uttered in a softer tone.

Tigress remained kneeling, silent, as if awaiting orders. She didn't know what to say next.

"You came back…I knew you would," Po spoke instead, his voice continuing to soften. "…but, why?"

She swallowed and sighed, lowering her head.

"Because…I realized something that I should have a long time ago," she started. "I know I made my mistakes in the past. But I can't run from the past. I can't run from _you_ …" hints of shakiness began to infiltrate her voice. "I _love_ you, Po…and trying to run from my mistakes was just another one in the making…I'm sorry, again, I'm sorry for this, for everything…I know you've forgiven me for everything that's happened before, but…I need to know how to forgive _myself…_ but I don't know how…" Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to fall. She clinched them shut, opening them again to see his feet before her.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," Po assured in a soothing tone. "Stand up, it's okay."

She did so, and, upon seeing his now scarless face, her eyes shot wide.

"The…scar! What…?!"

"You like it?" Po placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled softly as he looked into her eyes. "That's the power of Chi, baby," he remarked warmly.

She exhaled in disbelief, a smile finding its way back onto her face.

"Listen…" Po began, "I know I'm still kinda new to this whole teaching thing, but there are a lot of things I've figured out. It's hard to forgive yourself sometimes, sure. But we all mess up once in a while. Like in training, you miss a punch or a kick, you fall, make a mistake…but you don't just stop there and give up, you get right back on your feet and keep going. The mistake isn't what's important…it's how you deal with them and move on that matters. After all, mistakes can be fixed…" he made a gesture towards his face as a reminder. "Sometimes it takes some time, but they can be fixed. You can forgive yourself, I _know_ you can…"

"You're…you're right, Po…I'll do my best, I promise you…" tears of joy now ran down her face as she echoed her promise to Li Shan.

"I know you will. Don't worry, we'll just take it as it comes, okay? We'll take things slow, and we'll make it through," he reassured her. "No matter what you do, I can't be angry with you…I love you too much…" He wrapped her in a hug that she gladly returned.

A red panda looked on from the other side of the hall, grinning and nodding to himself, content with the state of affairs before him. Both of his students had grown wise in their time at the Jade Palace. He excused himself quietly as they continued to enjoy each other's company.

Po broke the hug after a few moments and perked up.

"Oh, there was something I wanted to show you!" he exclaimed.

"What's that?" she asked, curious.

He moved to the side to reveal what he had been working on; before them sat the training dummy, patched and sewn back together haphazardly, feathers still sticking out through holes in its surface while it leaned to the side at an odd angle.

Tigress couldn't help but smile.

"What do you think?" he asked eagerly.

"You know what, Po?" she began, "I think it looks better this way."

* * *

 **Feel free to leave a review to let me know what you thought; I originally was against the idea of a sequel but I'd be interested to see your opinion of how it turned out!**


End file.
